One Hundred
by Tabii
Summary: A 100 word challenge for Hetalia. My first one May contain: UK/US, angst, fluff, humor and animated children's musicals. Please read and review? Rated for language, secks and themes
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

**INTRODUCTION**

"What's your name?"

"Dun have one…what's yours?"

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."  
"Arthur…heh heh, that's a nice name!"  
"You think so?"

"Yeah!"

"Well how about we call you… 'Alfred'?"

**LOVE**

With such a tumultuous past, they should have been the worst of enemies. They shouldn't have gravitated towards each other like they did. It was inexplicable.

"Alfred…"

Except, maybe…

"Yeah, Artie?"

It might be…

"I-I love you."

**LIGHT**

From the day they met, Alfred had always been a ball of energy and light. It was refreshing, in a way. The tensions of Europe seemed to dissipate when he was with the younger nation.

Even if he nearly blinded Holly Wood- bright smile, Alfred knew that Arthur couldn't resist it.

**DARK**

"Arthur?"

"Mnnngh?"

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?"  
"Alfred, you're not a child anymore, remember?" Arthur snaps. It's too early…or late to sugar-coat things for his former colony, "Go back to bed."

"But Arrr-thuurrr…"

The young nation was right next to him now, and Arthur knew that in the darkness Alfred was making his best puppy face, and that even if he couldn't see it he'd end up caving anyways.

"There's shadows in my room. C'mon, please?'

"…fine."

**SEEKING SOLACE**

"I'm entering the war."

There was something in the way Alfred said it that niggled at Arthur. There was no flourish, no bravado, just…just a statement of fact.

"Well it's about bloody time! You- !"

"Honda bombed Pearl Harbor."

This too was said in a flat monotone. Did Arthur hear a crack, a waver in Alfred's voice? He looked up at the man.

He saw, not a former colony, or a soldier about to enter another long and stupid war, but a man teetering on the edge of breaking. His son, his brother, his comrade, his…

"Oh, Alfred."

Awkwardly, Arthur stood and wrapped his arms around the younger nation. Neither of them spoke for a long time, the silence only broken by Alfred's attempts to quell the agonized sobs tearing out of his chest. For the first time in almost two hundred years, Arthur felt stronger than the younger man.

**BREAK AWAY**

It would be the first large scar on Alfred's body, and one that stood out against many on Arthur's.

Alfred had expected victory to feel wonderful, albeit a little bittersweet. What he didn't expect was a wrenching pain in the vicinity of his heart.

He thought he was dying. As he lay in his bed -half delirious- he called out Arthur's name, begging to be forgiven, if only the pain would stop.

But Arthur was already too far away to hear.

**HEAVEN**

"I don't think we go anywhere," said the growing atheist part of Alfred one night.

"Perhaps you're right."

**INNOCENCE**

For all that Alfred has seen, and done, there are still things that only the older countries know- like swords on shields and maces to bludgeon the skull into a bloody and splintered mess and castle raids. Arthur tells him that even with all the mistakes he's made, Alfred has the least blood on his hands.

He wonders how long he can keep it that way.

**DRIVE**

"Hah? Arthur, you're driving on the wrong side of the road!"

"You idiot, this is the _**right**_ side of the road!"

"No it isn't, it's the left!"

"Exactly!"

**BREATHE AGAIN**

After the attacks on New York and the Pentagon, Arthur sat at Alfred's bedside in the hospital, listening to every monitor. He held his breath after every blip- expecting and dreading a flatline.

* * *

A/N: Review please? This is my first time doing one of these, and only my second Hetalia fic. CONSTRUCTIVE crit welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

11) **MEMORY**

It is always when it's dark, and he is half-asleep, when all the memories come back to Arthur.

12) **INSANITY**

As much as Arthur told him otherwise, Alfred knew it was only a matter of time before America became Russia. The thing was, every day he cared a little less.

13) **MISFORTUNE**

Arthur didn't know how, but somehow he'd ended up camping with Alfred, in the middle of a blizzard, with only one sleeping bag and a dying gameboy to entertain them.

Besides the blizzard, it wasn't all that bad.

14) **SMILE**

Alfred had a whole arsenal of smiles. He had his usual 10 thousand- watt grin, his arrogant smirk, a sweet and sheepish smile and almost everything in between.

15) **SILENCE**

It wasn't often that was a comfortable silence between them, so Arthur treasured them all the more.

16) **QUESTIONING**

There were times, at the end of the Great War, when Arthur lay awake on his cot, listening to the sounds of the battlefield.

'Are you sure…' a voice in his mind murmured, 'Are you sure…he isn't something…more to you?'

17) **BLOOD**

'Civil blood makes civil hands unclean.'

That was one of Arthur's things, wasn't it?

There was blood everywhere- on his hands, on the ground, leaking out of the still-raw wound on his left side.

Dear god it hurt. He was a house divided, a nation torn asunder. Shit, where was Arthur? It hurt so badly.

Some days, he woke on the remains of a field, smelling the metallic tang of blood and the sulfur of gunpowder, hearing the moans of the dying.

"A-arth-thur…"

18) **RAINBOW**

Arthur was sitting in Alfred's living room, watching an animated children's musical that his former colony refused to let him turn off, even though Alfred was very nearly asleep.

"After the RAIN goes, there are RAINBOWS," warbled the heroine. Arthur could have sworn his ears were bleeding.

"I'll find my rainbow…soon," Alfred crooned in duet with the movie. He had a surprisingly nice voice- when he wasn't trying to be the loudest, that is. Arthur wondered where he had gotten it from.

19) **GREY**

After the grey of the cities, it was nice to escape to the dwindling countryside.

20) **FORTITUDE (determination)**

'Never quit, never give in. Never quit, never give in…'

Even as the rain poured down, Alfred kept repeating his mantra. Even as Arthur shouted at him, fought with him, he refused to give in.

* * *

A/N: Please review? If you don't it's ok. I'm so horrible at reviewing! But they do make me all warm and fuzzy inside. Chapter three should be longer, so no worries, ok?


	3. Chapter 3

21) **VACATION**

"What we really need is a vacation!"

Arthur stared at his former colony.

"What?"

"You know: A vacation. A get-away, a holiday! We need a breather from all this…stuff."

"'Stuff'?" Arthur smirked.

"Yeah, you know…'war/economy/pollution' …stuff."

"That sounds…"

_Stupid, irresponsible, exactly like something you'd say…_

_"…lovely."_

22) **MOTHER NATURE**

They were in one of Alfred's many national parks. Arthur had to admit, it was very grand in a way that his own land had never been, could never hope to be.

"Y'see? This is the reward of goin' West!" the younger nation exclaimed, " I mean, New England is nice- real cozy- an' the South is pretty good too, but this…THIS is me."

Arthur nodded.

"It is quite exquisite."

"Exactly! Bein' out here…Arthur, I had to go over those mountains. Y'see now?"

Yes…now he could see.

23) **CAT**

After long weeks of trying to get his new little brother to read and write, Arthur was beginning to become depressed. The boy had the attention span of a gnat, and would rather play outside with the animals than study.

"Arthur, Arthur, look at what I did!"

Alfred burst into his den, holding an ink-spotted paper in his equally dirty hands.

"Come here, let me see."

Arthur carefully took the parchment from the young colony and smoothed it out.

There, in the middle of the page, were the letters _'C-A-T'_ in a childish and crooked hand, but there nonetheless- accompanied by a drawing of a smiling cat.

24) **NO TIME**

For as much as Alfred had been Arthur's favorite colony, he had never spent much time with his younger brother. He had always thought that there would be more time, after things in Europe were sorted out. Then there was the revolution, and he'd stayed away for years and years.

The gap had continued to grow until the First World War Even then, it hadn't really started closing so much as it had just stopped widening,

They couldn't just jump the gap now, like they once might have, but they could try and mend it.

And there was no time like the present.

25) **TROUBLE LURKING**

He should have known when he went to the cafeteria vending machines during a lunch break and Alfred wasn't there.

"HEY ARTHUR!"

There were only the telltale sounds of a soda being shaken and opened before he was liberally spattered with the carbonated drink.

"Alfred…you are SO dead!"

26) **TEARS**

He'd stopped crying for Arthur long ago.

27) **FOREIGN**

"This foreign food is so weird!"

Arthur was stunned for a moment.

"Don't you remember?"

"Huh? Remember what?"

"This used to be your favorite... that's why I made it."

28) **SORROW**

Arthur like gin and lager, Alfred preferred whiskey. No matter what the drink, however, they could never quite drown all their sorrows in a glass.

29) **HAPPINESS**

Happiness was tea and a coffee, a good book and fresh air.

30) **UNDER THE RAIN**

They both flat out refused to leave their houses without umbrellas. Neither could bear standing in the rain anymore.

* * *

A/N: More one liners and angst in this one, but it's so much fun to write! More to come soon, so please review and tell me if you like it?


	4. Chapter 4

**31) FLOWERS**

Arthur was in his study- certainly NOT sulking- after another G8 meeting. Today's had been worse than usual; he's had to sit next to Francis, of all people, throughout the entire eight hour meeting, Ludwig had forgotten about their lunch break until it was nearly over and Alfred- that idiot- had spilled almost his entire mug of coffee all over Arthur's new sweater vest.

There was a timid knock at the door, interrupting Arthur in his not-sulking.

'_Go away…' _he moaned to himself, as if his visitor could hear him.

There was another 'tap-tap' and Arthur sighed as he stood.

"Perhaps it's Matthew," he said aloud as he walked to the door. The Canadian was the only country that Arthur wasn't feeling the sudden, violent urge to murder at the moment.

However; when he opened the door, he found Alfred on his stoop, holding a bouquet of Gerbera daisies.

"Er, I uh…noticed you looked kinda pissed after the meeting," the American started sheepishly, "And I, uh, wanted to…a-apologize for today.."

Arthur stared at his former colony for a moment before chuckling and opening the door wider.

"Well, come in. No doubt you're hungry, and those need to be put in water."

**32) NIGHT**

On cold, rainy nights they lay next to each other, neither one talking. Nights like those were painful, and they each remembered other rainy nights- nights spent in muddy trenches, surrounded by the smell of death and decay and the pain as their soldiers died, the other nights when they had stood on opposite sides of a battlefield, fighting a bitter fight.

Because agonizing together was better than agonizing alone.

**33) EXPECTATIONS**

He'd expected him, to fall, to fail. He'd expected Alfred to come crawling back to him, begging to be taken back, willing to do anything Arthur wanted so long as he was forgiven.

He hadn't expected him to **ever** succeed, to become the superpower that he was. He hadn't expected Alfred, who had been a boy not two hundred years ago, to save him.

"Arthur? Arthur, are you there?"

When had his hands gotten so large?

"Arthur?!"

When had his voice gotten so grown-up?

"Arthur!"

"A-Alfred…"

"Y-yeah? You're alive?"

"Mmhm…I- I think I…I think I did a good job…with you…"

**34) STARS**

Long ago, he'd seen them as something untouchable, unattainable. And then Ivan and Alfred had had their space race, and he knew that it wouldn't be long.

**35) HOLD MY HAND**

"I wanna hold your HAAAANND!!"

"Alfred, stop stealing my music, ya bloody bastard!"

**36) PRECIOUS TRESURE**

That stage in his existence may have passed, but Arthur could spot a quality gem a mile away, and Alfred was one of them.

**37) EYES**

"Your eyes…"

_Blue eyes staring into green._

'_Hey, England, I will choose liberty after all.'_

"As we said our goodbyes…"

'_I'm no longer your child or your baby brother. I'm independent.'_

"Can't get them out of my mind…"

'_Acknowledge it!'_

"And I find I can't hide…"

'_I guess there's no point in firing, is there?"_

"From your eyes- the ones that took me by surprise…"

'_You used to be…so big.'_

"Where there's moonlight, I see your eyes…"

**38) ABANDONED**

Sometimes, they visit each other with hopes of planning a way to make the world better. Then one of them will make an accidentally seductive gesture or remark, and all business-like pretenses are abandoned.

**39) DREAMS**

There are still times when Alfred wakes with a shout, drenched in a cold sweat. Somehow, Arthur always knows, and he's at the American's bedside within minutes- regardless of prior arrangements or obligations.

**40) RATED**

"UWAH! This movie is too scary!"

"Alfred, you dolt, it's rated PG13!"

* * *

A/N: Ah, thank you all so much for the reviews! They really make my day! As soon as I finish these 100, I'm going to start on Ivan's, so any themes would be much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**TEAMWORK**

It's rather amazing that the Allies won the war at all, what with the France-England rivalry, the England-America bitterness, the China-England wariness and the all around Russia-Everyone creepiness.

The though crossed Arthur's mind several times that perhaps he should stop making so many enemies.

**STANDING STILL**

"So…Artie…how do ya do it?"

"Do what?"

"Stand still!"

Arthur is stunned for a moment.

"It…isn't difficult."  
"But Arthuuuurrr," the American drawls out his name in a pitiful whine, "There's so much to see! And do! I mean, really, no matter how old you are you can't have seen it all!"

The older nation smiled.

"Heh…still a child after all these years."

**DYING**

Arthur winced as another platoon of soldiers was wiped out. Across the room, he saw Alfred gasp and clutch his arm- he hadn't gotten numb to it yet.

'Poor boy,' The older man thought, 'You're much too young to be in this war.'

**TWO ROADS**

There had been two roads before him; he could continue on the easy path, keep going and be England's lapdog- or he could turn down the road clogged with brambles and weeds, difficult at best, and answer the name that had been calling him for sometime.

"The United States of America."

**ILLUSION**

He'd lost count of how many times he had told Arthur that faeries didn't exist, of how many times he'd dismissed the elder nation's "friends" as figments of the imagination.

Now he was confronted with reality.

He had snuck into Arthur's house in the early hours of the morning, planning to make him breakfast. (Because the man deserved better than burnt toast and tea.) When Alfred had entered the kitchen, he had come face-to-face with Arthur talking to a unicorn.

Later, he would say it was the lack of coffee in his system causing him to halucinate.

**FAMILY**

It had been a long time since they had been brothers. Sometimes, as he lay next to Alfred, Arthur wonders if that break was meant to happen.

**CREATION**

Alfred can't recall much before Arthur found him. He remembers being in the woods, with his animal friends, and a rattling, shaking heat (he supposes that was his creation) but Arthur and the others are his clearest early memories.

**CHILDHOOD**

Arthur's childhood begins with Rome, and a king who gave the young nation his name. It was short and chaotic, and he is determined to give his newest younger brother a better one.

**STRIPES**

Sometimes, Arthur would revert to his Pirate-Captain-self when discinplinary action was needed.

As he looked down at the hot red stripes on Alfred's backside, he gave himself a guilty pat on the back.

He still had it.

**BREAKING THE RULES**

"Alfred, you can't DO that!"

"Why not?"

"Because we're not supposed to!"  
"A nation's gotta do what a nation's gotta do, Artie."

* * *

A/N: Typed this up while watching the episode of 'The Simpsons' where the family goes to England. XD ("America is like England's child: Sure, we don't write or call as much a our goody-two-shoes brother Canada- who by the way has never had a girlfriend, just sayin'…") Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi guys! I just wanted to thank you all for the story watches and favorites! Reviews are also appreciated! (I'd like to know what I'm doing right/wrong and what you favorites are.) Also, if anyone has any themes for Ivan's 100, please send them to me in a message! There's only a few chapters left to this fic.

* * *

**51) SPORT**

Between hockey with Matthew and American Football with Alfred, Arthur had enough violence for the week, thank you very much.

He wondered where his boys got it from.

**52) DEEP IN THOUGHT**

Alfred looked pensive and serious in his deep blue suit and tie. Arthur was a little worried.

**53) KEEPING A SECRET**

"Alfred, you know you can't keep a secret from me…"

"Ahn…Arthur…h-harder, p-please!"

Arthue loosens his hand, contrary to the younger man's desires. Alfred rolls his hips desperately.

"Not until you tell me what you've been hiding."

"Arthur, please!"

"What are you hiding?"

"Mnnnugh…M-Matt! He…he's been with Francis!"

"That's my good boy."

**54) TOWER**

He'd always been shorter than Arthur; always.

But one day Arthur had left, and when he'd returned Alfred had towered over him. He wasn't even gangly or awkward like a teenager should have been. No, he'd grown into broad shoulders and a strong jaw. He was a man now, and Arthur couldn't help but regret the time lost between them.

**55) WAITING**

No matter how long he'd been gone for, or when he arrived, Arthur always expected Alfred to be on the shore waiting for him. And to Alfred's credit, he always had been; until the war, that is.

**56) DANGER AHEAD**

"Alfred, be careful."

"I will, Arthur."

"Liar."

**57) SACRIFICE**

In war, sacrifices had to be made. On the homefront, there are rations and scrap drives and on the battlefield it's time and lives.

As they huddle together against the cold, Alfred glances at Arthur and wonders what else he will have to sacrifice.

**58) KICK IN THE HEAD**

When pressed, Alfred would admit to only learning lessons by force.

**59) NO WAY**

"C'mon, Arthur! It's the _style!_"

"There is no way in hell that that is stylish."

"It is!"

"Alfred, looking like you are drowning in your clothes after falling into a pile of costume jewelry is **NOT** stylish."

**60) REJECTION**

He'd gotten so used to shooting down America's crazy plans that he made himself look like an idiot when he blurted out "DENIED" after the younger nation had concluded his speech about hybrid cars alternative power sources.


End file.
